Madison Morgan
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Madison Morgan is a student at Malloy High School and considered the most popular -- and the self-designated -- hottest girl in the school. Though she may lack an interest in academics, she is usually of about average or greater intelligence, because maintaining her status requires some level of cleverness. She is the Queen Bee on campus. Madison doesn’t have to make cruel fun of people, or knock their books to the floor (although, on occasion, she does those things). She can reduce her inferiors to nothingness simply by staring right through them as if they aren’t even there. She is shown to be a very vain, cruel and superficial bully, as seen in her first appearance in inviting popular students Jess Harris and Casey Cordero to a party at her house, while intentionally trying to get away with not inviting their less popular friend Bianca Piper (though her attempt is thwarted by Casey). She is also established as the "on-again, off-again" girlfriend of handsome football captain Wesley Rush. Tall, leggy, and from a wealthy family, Madison runs everything in her "kingdom". There are plenty of underlings who do her bidding just to be in the popular group. Madison outright threatens people and puts out embarrassing YouTube videos whenever she likes just to be mean. She and Wesley had been dating but were broken up. When Wesley starts spending time with Bianca, Madison suddenly thinks her territory is being poached. The mega-popular and pink lip-glossed Madison prowls the halls of the high school, bringing down every “loser” in her way. Madison is strikingly attractive, blonde bitch. She is obsessed with perpetuating her status at the apex of the social hierarchy at all costs. Madison, otherwise known as the town's notorious “Mean Queen” is considered; the cruelest student Malloy High School has ever seen. She neglects others around her. She always wants something bigger and better, and she wants everyone around her to love her. She also wouldn't be opposed to her own reality TV show. Madison is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Physical Appearance Madison is a obligatory beautiful, vapid and nasty mean girl who describes herself as “pre-famous” and has her best friend Caitlyn record nearly every second of her life for YouTube posterity. Madison has brown eyes and long wavy strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and full pink lips. Madison is tall, slender and beautiful. Personality and Traits Madison is a typical mean girl. She is somewhat unruly and self-obsessed; she is also very conniving, unscrupulous and materialistic, so she likes to manipulate anyone into precarious situations. Madison also refers to herself as "Queen Bee" and often believes that others under her should just do as she tells them to do, especially Bianca Piper. But in reality, she is really a deceptive and bitchy spoiled brat with no respect for anyone at school or life in general; she is even narcissistic enough to humiliate anyone that is better than her at things she's good at. Role in Film Madison was also shown to be a very vain, cruel and superficial bully, as seen in her first appearance in inviting popular students Jess Harris and Casey Cordero to a party at her house, while intentionally trying to get away with not inviting their less popular friend Bianca Piper (though her attempt is thwarted by Casey). She is also established as the "on-again, off-again" girlfriend of handsome football captain Wesley Rush. While Bianca and Wesley were clothes shopping at the mall during an attempt to improve Bianca's social standing after Wesley informed Bianca that she was the "Designated Ugly Fat Friend" of her friends, Madison's minion Caitlyn recorded Bianca as she tried on several ridiculous outfits and sent it to Madison, who became jealous at Wesley and Bianca hanging out. She later posted the video online, resulting in it going viral. The evil Madison was shown looking pleased at having upset and embarrassed Bianca. After Caitlyn later sent pictures to her of Bianca and Wesley practice kissing, Madison confronted Bianca at school, expressing her bitter jealousy and coldly telling Bianca that she would never matter. Bianca was upset to later find her and Wesley making out at her special place in the forest after her date with her crush turned sour. Madison attended the school Homecoming with Wesley and expressed no doubt in winning Homecoming Queen. When Bianca arrived and began talking to Wesley, confessing her interest in him, Madison approached her and insulted her dress. Bianca responded by telling Madison that she no longer cared about her labelling her a "DUFF" and that she shouldn't tear people down for not finding social status as important as she did. Madison was completely unfazed, claiming that social status wasn't important to her before disproving herself by getting excited over the impeding announcement of Homecoming King and Queen. As she predicted, Madison won and had Wesley as her king. But instead of going up onstage with her, Wesley confessed his feelings for Bianca by kissing her, shocking the villainess. Trivia * In real life, Bella Thorne is much nicer than Madison. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists